


Those Nights

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque às vezes Jon Snow já não sabia por que estava ali, sua cabeça se enchia de dúvidas e ele nao sabia quem era, nessas noites, ele precisava de alguém para se agarrar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers até o início do terceiro livro. Tirei a ideia dessa fic da musica Some Nights, de Fun, mas demorei muito a escrever e ela acabou saindo bem diferente do que imaginei no início, mas espero que gostem.

E lá estava ele acordado novamente, lembrando-se de casa, do contraste das paredes quentes de Winterfell com todo o gelo da Muralha. Às vezes ele esquecia porque quis ir parar ali, às vezes ele esquecia os próprios propósitos, seus objetivos, principalmente quando o dia do juramento estava tão próximo. Ele já não seria um Stark... Não, ele nunca fora um Stark, mas ele já não seria filho de Ned Stark, seria apenas um corvo. O que Ned acharia disso? Ele estava longe demais para perguntar, mas Ned não era nem o mais importante nessas horas. O que [i]ele[/i] acharia disso? Robb. Talvez Robb não se importasse, ele mesmo dizia que Jon não era um Stark, que ele não poderia ser o Senhor de Winterfell por seu sangue bastardo, ou ele dissera, até perceber o quanto aquilo magoava o Snow, até ele ter mente própria e parar de repetir o que Cat dizia.  
  
Deitado naquele frio da Muralha, com apenas Fantasma junto a si, ele se lembrava de como os olhos de Robb passaram a ser calorosos quando ele começou a lhe entender. Talvez fosse dele de quem mais sentia falta. Do irmão, melhor amigo e rival, - por mais que soubesse que nunca poderia possuir Winterfell, os dois ainda competiam - mas principalmente ele sentia falta do amante para o qual podia se confessar. Mas tinha decidido aquilo, não tinha? Robb teria uma esposa um dia, não precisaria de um bastardo como amante, e ele... Ele só se magoaria se continuasse junto ao Stark.  
  
Mas mesmo de longe ele ainda via o irmão. Às vezes jurava estar conversando com Robb, principalmente quando se sentia perdido, quando não sabia mais o que era, um homem de Winterfell ou um corvo da muralha. Havia noites em que abria os olhos e jurava ver o irmão ali, do lado de sua “cama”, sorrindo, lhe observando, fazendo alguma brincadeira besta e então ele conversava consigo... Aí Jon acordava e agradecia, porque se não fosse um sonho ele teria certeza que estava enlouquecendo por causa do frio. Mas era essa pequena loucura que em todas as noites que ficava sem dormir lhe mantinha são, esse pequeno pedaço de casa que lhe acompanhava, por mais que soubesse que devia se livrar dele, era a isso que se agarrava, ao Jon Snow que sempre fora, quando tinha que aguentar os treinamentos e piadas dos novos companheiros, quando virava alvo e era tratado como um nada, e Winterfell, Arya, Ned, Robb... Eles eram parte de si e não podia simplesmente esquecer-se deles.  
  
Mas também sabia que não podia esquecer o juramento e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais percebia isso. Quando a notícia de Bran chegou e ele quis largar tudo para ir ajudar e recebeu aquele aviso do Senhor Comandante, também foi lembrado disso, e com muita raiva e má vontade ele teve que deixar aquilo de lado. Fora pra isso que tinha se unido à Muralha? Para fingir que seus irmãos não existiam? Para perder a todos eles e ganhar o que? Nada!  
  
“Mas não foi por isso mesmo, Jon? Você não queria me esquecer?”  
  
Ele podia ouvir a voz de Robb em sua cabeça a cada vez que se permitia cair em saudades, em dor, em dúvida. Normalmente vinha antes da voz de Ned que lhe lembrava de seu dever, e novamente ele conseguia ver o irmão ali do lado, olhando-o com um olhar pesado que ele ainda não tinha quando o havia deixado. Seria isso um reflexo de si ou algo realmente lhe avisava que depois de tanto tempo, tantas dores, seria esse o olhar que encontraria se algum dia voltasse a vê-lo?  
  
E esse pensamento lhe machucava e era por isso que se forçava a continuar em frente sem tentar olhar pra trás, fosse pensando em Arya, em Ned, seus pensamentos sempre lhe machucariam e sempre se voltariam para ele... E ele lhe encararia com aqueles olhos que não eram mais inocentes nem alegres como deviam ser, aqueles olhos destruídos pela guerra... A guerra deles, forçava-se a lembrar, como o Senhor Comandante vivia lhe dizendo. Sua guerra, seus deveres, já não tinham haver com aquele reino, eles apontavam pro lado oposto. Para-lá-da-Muralha.  
  
E, ah! Se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo onde antes era sua casa. Com as pessoas que sempre lhe foram queridas, ah como isso doeria. E ele não sabia, nem saberia, mas era melhor estar ali, isolado, protegido física e mentalmente até que as notícias chegassem para lhe abalar e trazer mais desgraça para sua vida bastarda. Até então ele fingia que não lembrava e se envolvia cada dia mais com as novas pessoas que o cercavam, com os novos companheiros e sua nova vida, o que estava funcionando bem o suficiente no momento, ou nem tanto, se levasse em conta que até para-lá-da-Muralha as coisas iam mal.  
  
Mas elas tinham começado a melhorar desde que conhecera Sam e os outros. Ele finalmente começava a entender o que o tio queria dizer com os corvos serem sua família agora, principalmente agora que acompanhava o Velho Urso ele percebia que isso se tornava ainda mais verdade a cada dia, por mais que muitos ainda não fossem confiáveis e que tivesse criado suas inimizades, eram todos seus irmãos, eram homens da patrulha da noite, e parecia que, finalmente, Jon Snow conseguia se encontrar.  
  
E então novamente ele tinha que se separar de sua família e dessa vez fingir se juntar a uma nova, acabar com todos os valores que tinha para provar que era um deles e as dúvidas voltavam. Fora para isso que largara suas duas famílias? Para negar quem era? Quando finalmente achava que iria se recuperar de todo o baque, quando a perda e a separação deixavam de doer no peito, ele perdia novamente. E não demorou para que Robb voltasse a aparecer em sua cama, enquanto sua doce ruiva dormia ao seu lado, e ele tinha vontade de voltar a conversar com o irmão, talvez lhe explicar porque estava se deitando com uma selvagem...  
  
Então se lembrava que era melhor não dizer nada. Fora isso o que decidira não é? Era isso o que queria. Livrar Robb de seu peso e ser livre dele para não se magoar, por mais que os olhos do outro ainda voltassem a ser calorosos e parecessem uma boa pedida, ele não podia se permitir cair naquela vala de novo, voltar para aquelas noites insuportáveis em que não sabia quem era ou onde deveria estar. Aquelas noites em que se agarrava ao fantasma dele para manter sua sanidade, porque se realmente se deixasse perder novamente, dessa vez ele não sairia vivo.  
  
\- Jon Snow?  
  
Ouviu a voz de sua pequena selvagem ruiva lhe chamar e por um único momento seus olhos se desgrudaram do irmão sentado ao seu lado.  
  
\- Estou aqui, volte a dormir.  
  
A menina aconchegou-se a si, e quando Jon finalmente voltou os olhos para o irmão, ele já não estava lá, mas sabia que ele voltaria. Em outras noites quando se sentisse cansado, quando perdesse tudo de novo, quando finalmente revelasse aos selvagens quem era e perdesse a confiança de todos, até da sua doce selvagem, naquelas noites Robb voltaria a se sentar ao seu lado, e aquilo podia mesmo ser algum tipo de insanidade, mas ao mesmo tempo eram coisas que lhe incentivavam a continuar.   
  
---


End file.
